


The Switches (Klance AU)

by Pixelleci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Langst, Language, M/M, Other, Smut, klance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelleci/pseuds/Pixelleci
Summary: Lance is stuck.He’s stuck on Keith, and he can’t get out unless he admits it.But until that day, his universe will keep changing.His life will switch, and he has no choice unless he wants to admit he loves Keith Kogane.





	1. Chapter 1

The familiar swirl began to fill his mind, his ears ringing at his eyes clenching shut. A soft groan of distorted pain escaped his lips and lung, gasping desperately for breath and oxygen. Suddenly, even when his eyes opened his vision was filled to the brim with nothing but a black abyss. 

He felt dead. Just for a few moments. Then he was reluctantly alive again, sitting straight up in his bed. Adjusting his ocean blues, he gazed around the room, and a handful of memories flooded into his mind. Just to fit this reality.

It wasn’t always like this. He used to be normal. Until he met Keith Kogane. Until he confessed to Allura Altea, in the 8th grade. This process has been repeated too many times to count for Lance McClain. He knows how to stop it, but he doesn’t want to submit. Not to his own rival. No way in hell. 

A few minutes later, Lance was resumed back to his life, knowing everything that happened in this realm. A sigh escaped his lips, and he flopped back on the bed. Soon enough, footsteps could be heard outside the door, and a gentle knock came with them once they stopped.

“¿Lance? Tienes que levantarte o llegarás tarde al trabajo. De nuevo.” A motherly voice said from the other side. The Cuban groaned, hesitating before getting up.

“Está bien, está bien, me estoy levantando.” He told her nonchalantly, sitting up and throwing the blankets off of his body and standing - more so stumbling - on to the floor as he trudged to his closet. A subtle migraine was still throbbing in his head, and Lance did his best to ignore it, pulling out jeans, and blue and white shirt with sleeves that went to his elbows. He took his pajamas off, which were basically just a pair of pants and briefs, before putting on his clothes.

The process of restarting was annoying.

With that in mind, Lance decided to try and keep his chipper attitude as he strolled out his door and slid down the stairs with a bit of a hum. He steered clear of the three other siblings running around the house in chaos, his papá and mamá were chasing them and trying to round them up. A smile slipped on his lips, taking the burning coffee his mamá had prepared for him.

“Thanks mom!” Lance called grabbing his jacket and slipping it on one arm, while grabbing car keys and his half charged phone. “¡Te amo adios!” He added, both his parents echoing the same before continuing to calm the insane home they owned.

-——

On Lance’s way to work, he bumped into someone.

Bet you know who.

Yep, Keith Kogane.

Their shoulders brushed harshly, and the brunette stopped to give the other a polite warning before recognizing that mullet. His brows furrowed, and they turned into a slight scowl, while the raven stared back at him.

“Good morning.” Keith spoke plainly, giving a sarcastic smile. Lance huffed.

“Not anymore.” He contradicted teasingly. Damn those violet eyes. They reminded Lance of a galaxy. Like, it all swirled together to create an explosion of beauty and-

“Well, seeing as you aren’t listening to a word I say, I’ll be on my way.” The raven said bluntly, tearing Lance from his daydreaming as annoyance was also digging into his tone. Then, the brunette realized Keith was walking away.

He was alone, despite the crowd of people. With a muttered curse under his breath, Lance turned, coffee in hand, as he sprinted down the sidewalks all the way to work. Maybe this realm would be different. Maybe this realm, his heart wouldn’t lurch at every contact they shared. Maybe this realm...everything would be normal.

Because that’s what Lance wanted to be. 

Normal.


	2. Struggle Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is having some issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets really over dramatic for no reason at some parts.
> 
> Just ignore that.
> 
> :) enjoy!

After a rather intriguing, yet boring day at work, Lance was able to leave. It was about 1:45 or so as he exited the building through the heavy metal doors that he always dreaded walking through. He learned Keith worked there too, just not always at the same shift. He also met another fantastic looking girl, named Plaxum. You thought the Lance McClain would choose to take the easy way out? Wrong. He chose to try and run after someone who is not in every one of his dreams.

Who does not have pitch black hair, styled so awfully it's just hot. 

Who does not have violet eyes, that remind him of a galaxy and a swirl of colors and beauty.

Who is not irresistible in every way, making his heart lurch in his throat and not permitting him to speak properly.

That's not the Lance way. The Lance way is to never make things easy.

The thing that snapped the brunet from his daze, was him colliding with another figure, both landing on the concrete with a grunt. He rubbed his sore bottom, half glaring at the other male. Keith's violet eyes met his glare easily.

Fuck.

“Watch where you’re walking McClain.” Keith barked, rubbing his head as he pushed himself up through the rush of people. He glanced down at Lance, who was now getting up as well.

“You should’ve evaded it. If you were even paying attention yourself.” The Cuban argued pointedly, confidently brushing himself off. The 19 year-old rolled his purplish irises, sighing as he ran a hand through his messy mullet of black hair. As Keith analyzed him, he found that the brunet was looking rather distraught or worn out. Smirking smugly, he spoke.

“One day wear you out that easily?” He teased, his tone not even apologetic at this point. Lance grumbled some inaudible Spanish. 

“Funny, mullet. Real funny.” He said flatly, sighing heavily. “Do you mind to get out of my way so I can go home?” Putting emphasis on home, Keith had stiffened. Rude. Narrowing his blue-gray eyes, he stepped slightly out of the way. Lance had cockily began walking past, but not before being tripped by the raven, who was snickering, his eyes glittering with triumph as he briskly began walking back on his original path. Tears swelled in the brunette’s sapphire eyes, clenching his fist as he straightened himself more. “Fuck you Kogane.” He muttered weakly under his breath, blinking furiously as he continued his heavy steps home.

Home was safe.

____________

Why was Lance the one upset? It should have been Keith. The Cuban had clearly insulted the orphan. Who really knows, except Keith. Well, I’ll tell you why Lance was upset. It was because he’s tired of it. He’s tired of pining around, of dodging around the bullets and throwing insults back and forth. 

Yeah, Lance McClain was real tired. Of course, he never let that stop him. He put on a brave face, and kept his feelings under control somehow. Here he was actually...not heading home. He had trudged his feet into a store, taking cover from people crashing into him constantly as he pulled his phone out. Immediately, he pulled up a rather close friend of his.

Allura.

Allura, was special in her own way. She had a slight accent, yet was very open to practically anything Lance suggested or said. He was lucky enough to always have some form of her in every realm he traveled to. 

“Allura?” He spoke hopefully into the speaker of the electronic.

“Hello? Lance!” Her voice came through, her tone warm as she greeted him. “What is it today?” She asked, a light tone of humor hidden into her sentence. The Cuban let out a soft laugh, before letting it die down so he could sigh. 

“W-well...” he slowly started. “...it’s Keith again.” He continued, cheeks a little red even though it was hardly anything just to mention the raven’s name.

“Oh?” The female’s voice inquisitively responded, before a lighthearted sigh escaped her lungs. “What’d he do this time?” 

“He’s being an asshole!” Lance complained, leaning back against the wall. A couple odd states were received, along with looks of disapproval from parents and kids. He ignored them. Allura merely chuckled.

“Let’s grab something to eat- ooh!” She squealed. “Or go shopping! We need to update your wardrobe anyway.” Lance rolled his eyes, even though she couldn’t see. He didn’t find a point in shopping, he never kept his clothes in the next realm anyway. Usually.

“Alright, princess, if it makes you happy and satisfied.” The brunet teased, chuckling gently into the phone. Allura merely hummed, ignoring the teasing meaning of it.

“Absolutely! Be there in ten or else!” She demanded, and like that the line went dead. She hung up. Lance couldn’t help but shake his head fondly, sliding his phone back in his pocket as he pushed himself off the wall.

Today will be a good day. Hopefully.


	3. A Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun shopping trip with Allura, Lance gets into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Thank you all some much for the amazing support! I’ll be updating ASAP often!

After going home, getting changed and grabbing something to eat, Allura had texted Lance to hurry up. To which he attempted to. He was being held up by his family’s overwhelming questions of “how was work?” “did you make any friends?” “do you like it?” all of which he answered in a giant huff. Annoying as they were, they were his family, and deep down he loved them. After saying a hurried goodbye though, he rushed out the door and went out to his car with a quick beep to unlock it.

‘Omw’ 

He texted back to Allura’s consistent and rather annoying reminders of getting to the mall. The drive was relatively smooth, except for all the traffic and construction going on around New York, which was quite frustrating when you experience it for yourself. Some people just don’t know how to drive. With all the agitation it took, the Cuban male finally got a parking spot and hopped out of the car. He flicked the keys behind him to lock the car up, moving towards the entrance.

As expected, there was the silver haired female, dark skin and all waiting for him impatiently. Her hand waved him over, the amount of bracelets on her wrist too many to count as they jiggled around her wrist. She was quite the colorful and fashionable person. She wore a pink t-shirt, the bottom being cut just a little short, on it being a white peace sign. She had fancy rings around her fingers, and a necklace her father gave her on her sweet sixteen around her neck. Lance had hardly seen her without it. Accompanying that assortment, was a pair of medium short jean shorts, a couple rips in them that looked well with the old pair of dirty black sneakers on her feet. 

“Come on!” Allura half hissed, taking Lance’s hand once he was close enough and pulling him into the automatic doors. “You know the drill.” She said, once the brunet was steadily walking by his side and rubbing his wrist from where she grabbed it so aggressively. “You spill, and I shop.”

“Yeah yeah.” Came the reply of Lance’s, a soft sigh following it. He bit down on his lower lip, unsure where to start as he mainly followed Allura to whatever store she desired. “I saw Keith this morning, he said something but I couldn’t figure out what it was.” He slowly began, tan hands resting in his jean pockets. “I bumped into him quite literally on the way home too, before I called you as you know. He’s just a huge asshole. I don’t understand why I have to know his existence.” His voice had turned a little whiny with his complaint toward the near end, earning a hum from his female friend observantly.

“I’m sure things will fix themselves. You just have to be patient Lance, you know that.” Allura spoke, tone calming. That’s why she was the greatest friend in the world. Sure, he had Hunk and Pidge, but they mostly made fun of him and then got distracted and never helped him with his problems. Allura actually attempts to understand, attempts to help him out. However, the brunet sighed, running a hand through the chocolatey locks. 

“I hope so.” He murmured under his breath, sapphire hues dampening. Not for long, but a few moments felt like long enough.

—————————

After a couple hours of shopping, it became 4:30. Dinner usually started at six, and Lance had to be home by five to corral all his siblings from getting in the way of the master chefs. Allura and Lance headed up to the front entrance, carrying a lot of bags. A small conversation was made as they walked to Allura’s car, and Lance put things in there in a somewhat organized manner. Not something the female was really pleased with, but it was better than times before. 

“Well, if you have any more trouble you know how to find me.” She spoke, pulling open the drivers down and sitting down with a jingle from her jewelry in the seat. The Cuban boy gave a small smile along with a nod, and she ruffled his hair. “See ya huh?” She nodded goodbye, the other taller male giving another nod and wave, turning away and heading to his car. He heard the door shut from Allura’s car behind him, and the engine start up. A sigh fell from his lips for about the millionth time. 

However, even with his eyes focused on where he was going, his brain was distant. Too distant to realize an impact could come in front or behind at any point. A sharp gasp escaped him, a hard impact crashing into his back and causing him to fall forward, eyes watering before everything went black.

One person witnessed this, outside of the car. Despite everything, the person had pulled out a phone and dialed 911.

Thank goodness for Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this custom AU I thought of! Let me know if you guys really like it. Short first chapter, but they get longer!


End file.
